Why So Tense?
by EasternSunflower
Summary: This is my First YAOI, it's just a little fluff, Lemon coming later. No real plot, just a series of lemony goodness. *Sigh* Gay boys, BEWARE. .
1. Chapter 1

Why So Tense?

_Ichimaru GinXKira Izuru Fluff_

~Izuru's Point Of View~

Your knees nearly buckled as you watched the huge hollows approach.

"Why are you so tense? Just relax, it'll be over soon." said the hollow.

That hit home, Ichimaru Taichou… he always asked that.

"_Why so tense, Izuru?" _he would ask,_ "Have I been workin' ya too hard? Yo' Po' Thing."_

Damn those words, they brought back memories… Nights of paperwork… Nights without sleep… Nights with him.

With a new found passion, you sliced the advancing hollow in two.

You spun around to the sound of clapping. "Good job, Izuru. Just when I was starin' ta think I had to save ya." He said standing, arms crossed over his chest. His usual smile plastered on his face.

"I-Ichimaru Taichou! I, uh, Gomen." You stuttered looking at the ground.

"That hollow was righ' to ask, why so tense, Izuru?" he stated, ignoring you previous stuttered sentence. "Ya know I woulda saved ya."

"I-I uh… Gomen Ichimaru Taichou!" you said bowing.

He chuckled. "Com'on, Kira. Let's get back before anyone gets the wrong idea."

You followed him back through the portal which he had used to come in through. You left the world of the living behind.

"I expect yer paperwork done by tomorrow, understood?"

"Hai Ichimaru Taichou." You answered… You needed to ask a favor of him… Badly.

"Hm? Why so tense, Kira?" he asked his usual grin wider than normal.

"C-could you, uh, maybe, um, h-h-hel-" you started.

"Izuru, if yer gonna ask, then ask." Said Ichimaru, his voice… definitely wasn't displaying any happiness.

You chickened 'help me with the paperwork? If you can…" trailed of still tense.

"Ah, is that all? So tense for just that? Of course I can help ya." He chuckled again. "Ya need ta relax." And with that he walked with you to your office.

"I'ma help you with this, but that means if ya ain't finished by tomorrow mornin' then you ain't gonna get away with it." He said as he took some of the papers.

"Hai Ichimaru Taichou." You said bowing respectfully.

"See ya tomorrow, Izuru." He said, walking away with a wave. When he said your name, he looked over his shoulder at you, his usual grin a little larger than usual.

~Next day~

"Tsk. Tsk." _'Who's there?'_ you thought groggily.

"Time ta wake up." _'Ichimaru Taichou!?'_

You immediately sat bolt upright, Ichimaru was perched on the edge of your desk.

"Gomen Ichimaru Taichou!!" you nearly yelled.

He chuckled light heartedly.

You nearly had a heart attack when you tried to remember if you had finished the paperwork.

"Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Go-" you were cut off.

"Gomen for what?" asked Ichimaru, still smiling.

You began to panic.

"I-I d-didn't g-get the p-p-p-paperwork d-done." You said quietly, looking at the floor while speaking. Once you had finished you looked up at him.

"Tsk. Tsk. Kira," he said, inspecting his nails. Upon saying your name he looked up, his smile a little larger than usual (It always seemed to be these days). He then repeated your name, in a serious tone, "Kira, now I have to punish you."

Terrified you stared at him. "W-w-what are y-you going t-to do to m-me?!"

Without answering he reached down and tenderly kissed you lips. His felt cool an-

"AHH!!!!" you screamed having just been punched in the stomach.

"Sorry to interrupt yer happy lil' wet dream, but I already told ya I wanted those papers done by now.."

'_Huh? Just a dream? Not Another one? Wait…'_

"Wait! How did you-"

"Know?" he finished.

"Ya…" you mumbled.

"Hehe, either ya keep yer zanpaktoh in yer pants or ya've been havin' some naughty thoughts." He said, his grin growing to an inhuman size. He continued, "But I doubt the first option since yer sword is over there-" he points to a corner of the room where Wabisuke is in fact laying.

"So, who were ya dreamin' of?"


	2. Chapter 2

Why So Tense? (Ichimaru Gin X Kira Izuru) 2

~Izuru's Point Of View~  
Your body immediately tensed and your face flushed bright crimson.  
"Oh?" he asked, raising a slender eye brow. "It wouldn't be me, now would it?" he inquired.  
"Yes-I mean no, I mean-" you began to bang your head on the desk.  
Suddenly the door flew open, you looked over, only to sweatdropped and drop your head back on the desk. Only for your head to be caught by a cool, slender hand.  
Renji was at the door, with Byakuya Taichou behind him.  
"Is he-" he began, pointing accusingly at Ichimaru, "Making you bang your head on the desk?!"  
As he asked, Ichimaru's fingers began to asses the damage done you your head.  
"He's gonna pass out real soon." Ichimaru murmured.  
'_Damn, he's right... At least I've calmed down.'_  
You sighed and allowed yourself to be swallowed in the darkness of unconciousness.  
~1 Week Later~  
"Keep up, Kira!" Ichimaru said to you over his shoulder.  
"H-hai, Ichimaru Taichou!"  
You happened to be carrying a ridiculously heavy bunch of swords.  
Your Punishment: Teaching The New Soul Reapers How To Use Swords.  
_'From now On, I vow to always finish the paperwork that Ichimaru Taichou assigns.'__  
_~End Of Day~  
"Aw, are ya tired, Izuru?" asked Ichimaru standing in the door way to your office.  
You were currently lying in a corner of the room, even now, when you were so tired, a problem still managed to put stone in your pants.  
"Hn." Pathetic yes, but it was all you could manage.  
"Another problem I see." Ichimaru said, walking into your office.  
_'Damn! He noticed!'_ you thought in a panic, automatically tensing up.  
"Need me to help ya wit that? Hmm, You're tensing up, why, Izuru?" he said, now kneeling in front of you.  
"..." you didn't rspond. What could you say?  
He chuckled and gently undid your Obi (I think that's what it's called, like the belt) and pulled down your pants. He slowly lowered his head. You could feel his breath on your-  
"WHAT THE-" you screamed as a foot was pressed against your groin.  
"It seems ya've been havin' more and more of those pesky naughty dreams lately. Don'tcha agree, Izuru?" you looked up to see Ichimaru standing, one foot still placed on your crotch.  
Slowly, and gently, he lifted his foot off of you and he knelt down.  
"Ya should really pay a lil' more attention to yer body." he said, staring in between your legs.  
He gently stroked your clothed 'Problem.' Still too dazed and tired for your own good, you couldn't suppress the moan that passed your lips. You also couldn't stop your body from using the last of it's energy to buck into Ichimaru's hand.  
"Eager, are ya?' he asked, chuckling. His hand still slowly moving up and down on your erection.  
"Mm... Ichimaru Taichou..." you groaned, moving slightly to give him more access.  
He gently slipped a hand into your pants and quickly found the rather obvious stone.  
"Hm, yer bigger than I thought..." he mused, and your face turned bright red.  
All too soon, you came, your seed spilling all over his hand.  
"I'm glad ya enjoyed that, but now ya owe me." he whispered into your ear.  
"What do you want me to do?" you breathed, tensing up.  
"Why so tense, Izuru? Ya just have to return the favor... with yer mouth... or yer ass." he said, his grin wider than before (Somehow Ichimaru Taichou had powers to make the laws of how big a smile could be disappear). Your face flushed deep red. "Don' worry, not today." and with that he stood up, licking this hand clean of you seed and turned away. "See ya tomorrow, Izuru." he said, waving with the hand he wasn't licking.  
Once he closed the door you slumped, feeling fully relaxed from tension, both sexual and social.  
This was one of those rare times that you were not tense.

~END~  
If you want a sequel ask, I'll see what I can do.


End file.
